A gang member pride
by XOXO-omgpuppylove-XOXO
Summary: Kagome and the girls are the leaders of one of the deadliest gangs in japan The Fee's. Inuyasha and the boys are the leaders of their rival gang The Kay9's. What happens when the boys witness a murder the girls committed? Will sparks fly between our enemies' or is there that much rivalry between the two. And where does Naraku fit into all of this.


_**Hi guys *ducks a flying chair* okay look I know you hate me but I had to do what had to be done I couldn't do anything for TAOKH okay I'm sorry this story will make up for it. Now please stop throwing things at me. Anyway down to business here are the warnings for this story:**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY INCLUDES VERY EXSPLISIT LANGUAGE, LEMONS AND LIMES, VIOLENCE, CHARACTER DEATH AND INJURY, MAJOR KIKYO BASHING, FLASHBACK RAPE, SHESHOMARU AND INUYASHA GETTING ALONG. **_

_**If there are any more warnings ill include them in the beginning of other chapters I'm hoping to make this story long okay here's my typing**_

_**Bold italics= someone's inner demon**_

_Italics=thoughts_

**Bold=Music/songs**

_**Summary: Kagome and the girls are the leaders of one of the deadliest gangs in japan The Fee's. Inuyasha and the boys are the leaders of their rival gang The Kay9's. What happens when the boys witness a murder the girls committed? Will sparks fly between our enemies' or is there that much rivalry between the two. And where does Naraku fit into all of this. I don't know you have to read to find out. (Parings: Inu/Kag, Shesh/Rin, San, Mir, Ayame/Koga, Ship/ Kial.)**_

_**Okay now that that's done here are everyone's name, age, and "race" and if needed type of demon**_

_**Inuyasha Takahashi-22-Full Demon-dog**_

_**Kagome Higurashi-21-Half Demon-dog**_

_**Miroku Houshi-22-Human**_

_**Sango Taiji-21-Human**_

_**Sheshomaru Takahashi-25-Full Demon-dog**_

_**Rin Chi-24-Human**_

_**Kouga Wolfe-22-Full Demon-wolf **_

_**Ayame Yamamoto-21-Full Demon-wolf**_

_**Kikyo Yagamata-21-human**_

_**Naraku Sasaki-22-Half Demon-Spider**_

_**Shippou Kitzune-19-Full Demon-Fox**_

_**Kialla Tanaka -18-Full Demon-Cat**_

_**Okay so that's our main characters now here are some on the sideline but still important characters I know I'm boring you with this but bear with me. This will tell you there name age race and who their related too okay**_

_**Souta Higurashi-29-Full Demon-dog-Kagome's older brother**_

_**Kohaku Taiji-16-Human-Sango's younger brother**_

_**Chikako Higurashi-40-Full Demon-dog-Kagome's mother**_

_**Chiyo Higurashi-45-Human-Kagomes Father**_

_**Izazoi Takahashi-40-Full Demon-dog-Inuyasha and Sheshomaru's mother**_

_**Inutashio Takahashi-45-Full Demon-dog-Inuyasha and Sheshomaru's father**_

_**Kagura Sasaki-21-Full Demon-wind-Naraku's younger sister **_

_**Kanna Sasaki-18-Full Demon-mirror-Naraku's younger sister**_

_**Hojo Matsumoto-22-human**_

_**Okay I'm all done now we can start the story yay.**_

_**A tough girls Pride**_

Kagome Higurashi looked around the large glass table at her gang. Kagome drummed her fingers in thought she chewed her lip before looking up at her team. "Okay Fee's" Kagome said standing up with her palms spread on the table

The Fee's were the most feared gang in the city next to their rivals the Kay9's. They called themselves the Fee's because the gang was all female demons and humans The Gang consisted of over 400 people but it revolves around 5 major people who were actually the deadliest out of the entire gang.

Kagome Higurashi was there leader and Sango Ayame Kialla and Rin's best friend. She was a 21 year old dog demon with a rebellious attitude. Many said she would never find a mate because she was not submissive. To Anyone. She was 5'7 with long blackish-bluish hair that came down to the middle of her back and perched on top of her head were two fluffy black dog ears. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate color with specks of hazel. She had a cute button nose with full pink lips that had two perfectly white fangs poking out. Her long knife like claws were painted black some would say her only flaw was that she was a Half-Demon. Kagome wore black skinnies with a black leather jacket, if she took off her jacket you would see the tattoo on her upper shoulder blade of a black heart and on the inside in red it said fee's under it under the heat was silver barbed wire, she wore a dark red bikini top with leather knee high boots.

Rin Chi was there co-leader, putting her rank right under kagome; she was also Kagome Sango Kialla and Ayame's best friend. She was 24 and was very outspoken. Rin could not hold her tongue to save her life. She loved to fight it was a passion she held. She had shiny jet black hair that came just past her shoulders. She 5'7 with brilliant Navy blue eyes that got darker when she was angry. Her nose was small but she had full lips that men adored. Rin wore the same outfit as Kagome except her bikini top was white. On her back was the same tattoo.

Sango Taiji was there alpha beta leader, putting her rank right under Rin's, and also Rin Ayame Kialla and Kagome's best friend. She was also 21. She stood at 5'6 with a very feisty attitude. Sango was an excellent fighter with a right hook that could kill. She had shoulder length light and dark brown hair. She had jade eyes that shined when she smiled and got dark when she was angry. Sango had a small button nose with full pink lips that complimented her high cheek bones. Sango had on the same outfit as Rin and Kagome except her bikini top was purple. On her back was the same tattoo.

Ayame Yamamoto was there omega beta leader, and Rin Ayame Kagome and Kialla's best friend. She was also 21 and stood at 5'6 with a very sweet personality to say she's in a gang. She really didn't know how to fight she let her demon instincts of defense guide her and she always came out victorious after all she was a full demon. She had long fire red hair that she kept in two long ponytails. She had brilliant green eyes that even shone in the Dark. She had a small button nose with full pink lips which had two perfectly white fangs poking out. She wore the same outfit as the others and the same tattoo on her back except her bikini top was brown. (A/N Anybody notice a pattern with the colors of their bikini tops hmmm)

And finally there was 18 year old Kialla Tanaka. She stood at 5'2 and was the packs omega she was the youngest in there gang but her position was high she was under the other 4 girls but she was over the rest on the gang. The girls looked at her as a little sister. She was very quiet but knew how to defend herself she only talked openly to the girls. They were the only ones she could trust. Kialla had long blonde hair that she wore in one long pony tail that came past her butt. She had light purple eyes that lightened when she was truly happy and darkened when she was upset or angry. She was a full-fledged cat demon with two blonde triangular cat ears on top of her head. She had a small black cat nose and whiskers. Her full pink lips and two small fangs poking out after all she was still growing. She wore the same outfit as the other girls except her bikini top was orange and on her back was the same tattoo.

"We take care of Kenji tonight" Kagome said to the girls

"Okay" Ayame said crossing her hands behind her head and leaning back "what's our whips" she asked raising a red eyebrow "Our bikes, duh, how else are we goanna get there. Use your head Ayame." Kagome said in a Joking way. Ayame rolled her eyes. "Okay girls let's suited up" Kagome said walking off with all the girls in tow they went into the basement. The girls all tucked two GP 35 pistols each into their waist bands,1 9 nine millimeter into the inside jacket pocket, a click flip pocket knife in their pants pockets, and a one smith a Wesson boot knife in each boot. Once suited up they all grabbed 1 AK 47 and walked out a door to the garage to their bikes.

They all strapped there AK's to the sides of their bikes. Kagome's was black with red flames. Rin's was black with white flames. Sango's was black with purple flames. Ayame's was black with brown flames. Kialla's was black with orange flames.

The girl's smiles as their bikes purred to life, at the sound of their engines the garage doors opened and the girls sped off into the night.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOX

The leader of the Kay9's walked out of his brothers club _Shikon _and leaned against his car tapping his foot impatiently. The demon threw his cigarette to the ground and crushed it with the heel of his boot_. _His long silver main blew harshly in the wind as he waited. Soon four other figures emerged from the club. "Bout'fucking time." The demon snarled looking at his gang.

"Were we headed now that we took care of business at _Shikon_?" The wolf demon spoke up "out and about I guess "the demon grinned "who's up for a joy ride" His grin turned into a smirk "you know a night out on the town." he said chuckling lightly. "Let's roll." He said lighting another cigarette

"Ready when you are dog breath" The wolf demon spoke again making sure his voice held no challenge to their deathly gang leader.

Inuyasha Takahashi was 21 years old and the proud leader of the kay9's. He stood at 6'7 and held the very cocky attitude of a Full Demon and was very possessive of his property. He had a long mass on pin straight silver tresses that stopped right above his butt and perched on top of his head were two white dog ears proving his dog demon heritage. He had deep gold eyes that held no emotion during business. His lips were full to perfection and had two perfectly white fangs poking out. His perfectly sculpted body donned a black muscle shirt with red cartoon dog on the front black baggy jeans and black polo boots. On his upper arm was a tattoo of a viscous looking dog its eyes were bloodshot and steam was coming out of its nose. Its mouth twisted into a menacing snarl the neck wasn't visible because of the thick red collar around its neck and on the dog tag was the word Kay9's.

Sheshomaru Takahashi was the co-leader of the kay9's and a very no nonsense type of person. He was 25 years old and normally kept to himself. He stood at 6'7 with a long mass of silver pin straight tresses which was in a long braid down his back. He had the same elf like ears as his father and piercing gold eyes. His lips were full to perfection with two perfectly sharp fangs poking over his bottom lip. His well-toned body donned the same outfit as Inuyasha's except his dog was white. On his upper right arm was the same tattoo.

Miroku Houshi was the gang's Alpha beta leader; he was 21 with deep purple eyes and an extremely bad habit. Grouping Women. He stood at 6'6 with short black hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Miroku was a good fighter but he was an even better computer hacker. He could get into any and every computer he wanted too. Without him the gang's record would be stock full of crimes. He had a fair sized nose with full lips and sparkling straight white teeth. He donned the same outfit as the others except his dog was purple. On his upper right arm was the same tattoo.

Kouga Wolfe was the gang's omega beta leader he was 21 with a killer body and beautiful hazel eyes. He stood at 6'6 with a very flirtatious attitude he also loved as challenge. His brown hair was kept in a high ponytail he also had lips full to perfection with two shiny fangs poking out of his mouth. His wolf demon heritage gave him two wolf ears on the side of his head and a tail coming from his lower back right above his butt. He donned the same outfit as the others except his dog was brown on his shoulder was the same tattoo

And finally there 18 year old Shippou Kitzune he stood at 6, 2 with a very childlike attitude. He had been living with Inuyasha and Sheshomaru cense he was a kit and when he was 16 they introduced him to the life of a gang leader. He was the packs omega making his position pretty high. He looked at Inuyasha as a Surrogate Father but what he really longed for was a mother. Shippou had a head full of fuzzy brown hair that was tied back in a blue ribbon he had soft orange eyes with full lips and two miniature fangs poking out. He wore the same outfit as the others and on his upper arm was the same tattoo.

Inuyasha and the guys jumped into there all black Bugatti royals and sped off into the night. They drove for about an hour before parking their cars and deciding to walk around for a bit. Soon they saw 5 motorcycles speed past and park the girls got off and took off their helmets and walked into an alley way. Inuyasha looked at his older brother and smirked he nodded at everyone else and they all turned around and walked towards the alleyway.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXO

The girls parked there bikes along the curb and proceeded to walking into the alley way. There was a seemingly huge brick wall in between the two buildings. Kagome nodded at Sango and Ayame and the girls walked up to the wall and started pulling out a perfect square of bricks which had been cut loose by the girls. When all the bricks were removed there for everyone to see was a man in nothing but his boxers, his face and body was covered in dirt and bruises that were starting to heal. His hands were bonded behind his back two thick layers of duct tape were over his eyes and mouth his feet were also tied.

"So Kenji you thought you could get away with cheating me huh?" the scared man refused to respond "do you even know who I am?" she asked in an annoyed tone "Kenji shook his head no. "Well," Kagome said "maybe I should let you see." With that she forcefully ripped the tape from the man's eyes Kenji screamed behind his gag the tape has successfully pulled off half his eyebrows and some of his eye lashes. "Mpfff mpff mpff mpff mpf mpffff"the man screamed Kagome rolled her eyes "I can understand you, you twit" she said ripping off the tape from his mouth and quickly stuffing a piece of cloth in to muffle the man's scream. One he was finished she removed the cloth and threw it else were "kagome I'm so sorry I forgot and I just had other matters to attend too just give me 5 more days I promise ill pay you back." The man said frantically "Five more days huh. Kagome said standing up and towering over the man. "How about I give you five seconds" Kagome said pulling out her nine and placing it in between the man's eyes.

The man's breathing became erratic as he started repeatedly chanting no. "WAIT!" The man screamed "I HAVE A WIFE AND CHILDREN AT HOME PLEASE KAGOME PLEASE" he said "oh really" Kagome said snapping her fingers. Kialla opened a manila folder and read "This states you single have never been married and have no children you don't even have a history of owning a pet." She stated shaking her pony tails and closing the folder Kagome shook her head she lowered the gun to the man's stomach and pulled the trigger the man dropped and looked up at kagome with fear in his eyes. "That's for not giving me my money asshole" she said before raising the gun again and pulling the trigger "and that's for lying to me." She said before pulling the silencer off her gun and placing it back into her pocket. Rin shook her head before pushing out her hands in front of her soon the entire crime scene was traced in white and then it vanished. Rin's hands were clasped tightly together as she walked over to kagome and opened her hands to reveal the crime scene in a little ball about the size of a marble. Kagome took it and crushed it in her hand when she opened her hand little white lights floated up into the air and then vanished, the crime scene gone forever.

The girls retreated back to their biked placing their weapons inside the two small pouches since there business was done for tonight "Hey guys" kagome called out "did you guys put the bricks back" "Opps no ill go back and catch up with you guys later." Sango said getting off her bike "no we'll help you Rin said as she hopped off her bike the others following when they reached the alley way the girls preceded to putting the bricks back in place when they heard the sound of clapping. They turned around to see their arch enemy the kay9's staring them dead in the face. "Well done Fee's another successful murder" Sheshomaru said while walking up to stand beside his brother Kagome's chocolate orbs widened as she realized her gun was on her bike. "Run!" Kagome screamed as Rin stood in front of her and Sango stood in front of Ayame. They grabbed the girls and jumped over the wall Kialla being demon jumped over herself and commenced to running with them.

"After them don't let then get away." Inuyasha screamed as they all jumped over the wall Kouga hoisting Miroku over by his collar.

The girls ran like the devil was at their heels. "Kagome they'll only catch us if were together we have to split up. Rin screamed "your right if you can get back to the house" Rin said turning a corner soon all of the girls were running in completely different directions.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXO

_**WITH KIALLA AND SHIPPOPU**_

Kialla ran down a street she had never seen a day in her life. She looked around to see if there was anyone following. Kialla stopped running and sighed in relief but soon after stopped she was grabbed harshly around her waist by a guy with beautiful orange eyes and fuzzy brown hair. Despite his beauty she still struggled against him.

Shippou thought about a way to subdue the small cat demon in his arms. He pushed a special pressure point on her back that most cat demons have, he prayed it would work.

It did.

Kialla panicked as she felt the sensitive spot on her back being pressed before everything went black.

_**With Ayame and Koga**_

Ayame was running from someone by his scent she could tell he was a wolf demon. _"Oh Kami he smells so good" _Ayame immediately shook the thought from her head and realized, why am I running from this asshole before she stopped and turned on her heels to face the wonderful smelling wolf demon._ "Okay, Ayame"_ She told herself "_You can do this just block out his kami amazing smell and you can do this"_ with that thought she let her instincts take over like she did in every fight.

Kouga approached Ayame and smirked "Awe, is the little wolf demon tired" Koga mocked as they circled each other. "No" Ayame retorted smartly "I'm just getting started" she said as she lunged at him.

Koga fell back a few steps as her fist collided with his chest. "You're pretty strong for girl" He said rubbing his chest. Then he took a long sniff of the air and said "You know I love fighting a bitch in heat" He smirked at smelling her arousal "SHUT UP!" Ayame screamed. In the blink of an eye Kouga was behind her gripping her red hair hold her head back her neck exposed like a Bitch ready to be fucked by her mate.

Ayame's Arms were behind her back pushing her chest forward and her ass back to rub against Kouga's obvious erection. Her mating instincts were taking over and that's NOT what she needed. "So you like it rough huh" he said gripping her tighter his hand came forward to, surprisingly, softly caress her mound in his hand after letting go of her hair. Ayame bit back a moan as the wolf's calloused hands played with her breast. Ayame cried out I pleasure when he pinched her nipple. "Stop it please, Stop it" Ayame cried halfheartedly "I don't think you want me to stop "Kouga replied smugly before biting into Ayame's neck but still not mating her.

Ayame felt a slight sting of pain before her brain registered her as tired and all she saw was black.

_**With Sango and Miroku**_

Sango stood in a weird situation three guys were surrounding her and the fourth one was leaned casually against the wall. The guys were big…correction really big. Sango knew she could fight one but not all three at the same time. And apparently The Dude with the pony tail knew so too.

"It's your choice love." He said with a smirk on his face "either you come the easy way which is walk your ass over here and get in the truck or get here the hard way They kick your ass I pick you up and put you in the truck. Either way sweat pea you getting in the truck."

Sango pointed her middle finger at Miroku with an evil glare. "Suit yourself" Miroku nodded snapping his fingers two of the guys advanced rather slowly on Sango. _"Wait a minute were the hell is the third one" _She thought as she bumped into a hard chest. That hard chest also had two arms that grabbed Sango by her arms holding her back. One of the guys raised a fist, as Sango flinched. "Ah-Ah-Ah Timoru not the face." Said Miroku, still leaning against the wall.

Timoru shrugged his shoulders and punched Sango hard in the stomach._ "That's for kicking me in the jewels"_ Sango Doubled over in pain but was soon haled back up by Kimoto (The big chest she bumped into sorry for the confusion) Sango felt a harsh kick to her chest before she cried out. "That's enough Risotto" Miroku said squatting down to Sango's level He smirked at how tired she looked but still held fire in her eyes. "Put her in the truck" was the last thing Sango heard before she passed out from pain.

**With Rin and Sheshomaru**

Rin was surrounded by a gorgeous guy, an ugly toad demon (Jaken) and a brick wall corner. Rin had put up a good fight she had successfully laid 10 good punches in on Sheshomaru before the stupid toad demon hit her. "Don't waste your time mi' Lord I'll handle this impudent human." Jaken spoke as he advanced toward Rin. Rin looked down and rolled her eyes at the two foot tall toad that dared to even _try_ to intimidate her. The toad demon charged at her and made a large lunge at her. Rin grabbed his head holding him in midair. Jaken was kicking and punching the air thinking he was putting a good beating on her until he realized his fist felt no type of skin contact. Jaken opened his large black eyes and started ranting on and on about how dare the dirty hands of a human touch him and how Sheshomaru would kill her for this.

But she was too busy having a staring contest with this sexy demon to care, She carelessly tossed Jaken over her shoulder and smash into the wall he went (poor Jaken ) Sheshomaru lifted his hand and curled his index finger, beckoning Rin to come to him. She seemed entranced by his eyes, her mind screamed no but her body went against her will and took a step towards him.

Sheshomaru watched in amusement as Rin had an internal fight between her mind and body. Soon she gave in and let out her Miko Powers full blast against him. Sheshomaru's eyes widened for a second as he barely dodged the blast that could have purified or maybe even kill him. Sheshomaru looked up at the girl. She looked into his eyes before hers drifted shut her mind drifted into nothingness.

Sheshomaru caught her before she fell to the ground and stared at her _such power_ he thought as he felt her body temperature drop back to normal and her breathing pattern even out. She was asleep.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

Inuyasha found this girl interesting she was running but she wasn't running at her full potential she sniffed her scent she smelled wonderful but she was merely a half demon. _But her demonic aura is so strong. _He thought I'll have to talk to fluffy about that one was his final though before he was brought to an abrupt halt by a kick in the stomach.

Kagome ran up inuyashas body digging her heels into his chest before flipping backward and landing on her feet in a fierce stance that Inuyasha found quite amusing. Kagome looked Inuyasha dead in the eye and glared. "What the fuck do you want?" Kagome said not giving his a chance to reply "cause' whatever it is you aint getting it." She said running in to attack him again, this time; Inuyasha was faster he gripped the fist that she threw at him and twisted it behind her back he expected her elbow to come back next but she kicked him in shin causing him to grunt in pain. Anyone else he would have ripped their thought out but he couldn't find the strength to do that Inuyasha took out a cloth from his back pocket and dripped a few drops of a substance from a bottle on to it.

Kagome never picked up the smell and started to run Inuyasha caught her quickly and pushed her against his chest and pressed the cloth to her mouth and nose. Her struggling caused him to dig his nails into her skin little droplets of blood formed before the chemical did its job. Kagome fell unconscious.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOX

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay chapter one finally finished sorry it took so long I had a lot of school work and I didn't have time to type.**

**Remember reviews are love kisses all my followers**

**-Puppy Love-**


End file.
